madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Marty/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Madagascar * Alex! Do not interrupt me while I'm daydreaming! When the zebra's in the zone, leave him alone. * Ah, you came to the right place, my friend! Dr. Marty D.D.S. is in the house! Please hop on top of my sterilized examination table, if you may. * Another year's come and gone and I'm still doing the same old thing. Stand over here, stand over there. Eat some grass. Walk back over here. * Maybe I should go to law school. * Fresh, huh? Okay, I can do fresh. * Oh, I'm gonna be fresh. Straight up off the ground. Tasting fresh. Freshalicious. Zip Lock fresh! * Yeah! You don't see that on Animal Planet! * I'll be here all week! In fact, I'll be here my whole life, 365 days a year including Christmas, Chanukah, Halloween, Kwanzaa! Please remember to never spay or neuter your pets, and tip your cabby, cause he's broke! * I'm ten years old. My life is half over, And I don't even know if I'm black with white stripes or white with black stripes. * Oh sugar honey iced tea! *This place is crack-a-lacking! Oh, I could hang here. I could hang here. (referring to the island of Madagascar) *(singing) Born free! Na-na-na-na-na-na! I don't know the words but I'm born free! * Oh come on! This isn't the end! This is a whole new beginning! This could be the best thing that's every happened to us! * Welcome to Casa Del Wild! Take a load off! Now because of me we've lost Alex. * You just bit me on the butt! What the heck is wrong with you? Why'd you bite me? (To Alex) * What have I done? This is a nightmare! And it's all my fault. * Can I propose a toast? Now, he may be a pain in the butt at times, trust me, I know. But this cat, to me, without a doubt, has a heart as big as his stomach. To Alex! * I don't care where we are. As long as we're together, it doesn't matter to me. Merry Madagascar *Looks like the kid can't hold his seawater. (talking about Mort) *Can I have your attention? The ride out to New York is about to board. *Candy yams from Sylvia's. That's what I want for christmas. * Candy canes? * Hang on a minute. Alex, I think you just shot down... * Oh, you are gonna be on the naughty list for sure, now.(talking to Alex) * Santa! Santa! Are you okay? I can't believe I'm talking to Santa Claus. * That's right. You've made this mess, now we gotta clean it up. Yo Skipper, sparkle time! * Yeah, well you can be Santa Claustrophobic. Now dive fool! Dive! Dive! Dive! (when telling Melman to go down the chimney) * Alex, you've still got the present! * Calm down, it's a small town, we've only got couple more houses, let's not freak out. * I need stamps anyway. * (upon seeing New York) And it's still gonna be here when we're done. All right New York, let's do this! * We did it. Every single present delivered and accounted for. Good bye empty bags, hello New- aaah no! There's still a few left in this one! * No Way! Candy Yams from Sylvia's! And their still hot! Their still hot! * That's why Santa's Santa. The big man's got some talent. * Well, we may not gotten home for christmas, but we got snow. * AAAH, it's not snow! It's not snow! Madagascar Escape 2 Africa * Maybe he should take a break. You know, we could all use a little vacation. *It's like Roots! * It's going to take years of practice. You don't just learn something like this overnight. And you're never going to get a tight stream until you build up your lip muscles to the point where you can purse your lips like this, Got it? (teaching other Zebras to do the spit tricks he can do) * How did you guys do that? You guys got that right out of the box. (When the other Zebras caught onto his spit tricks immediately) * Your one in a million friend hopes you enjoy your bigger than everyone else's problems alone! * Love has no boundaries. (In reference to Melman and Gloria's new relationship) * (to his lookalike, pointing at Alex) Not you stupid! Him stupid! * (After Alex suggested he wear a bell so he could be told apart from the other zebras) How about I wear a big sign that says "I'm with stupid!"? Madagascar Europe's Most Wanted *(Upon seeing the monkeys in disguise in Monte Carlo) Ooh, look at that! That is one ugly magugly lady. That is roach-killing ugly! *Just call me Marty-O Andretti! *(upon seeing a cute dog) Aw, will you look at this? You gotta go back inside your mama's belly, 'cause you're too cute to be out here in the real world right now. *Can I hear you say 'fur power'! * (After being shot out of a cannon) Forget about being part of the herd, I'm gonna be part of the flock! I'm gonna fly baby! * (Seeing Alex being held by Gia) You call this laying low? * (After winning the contract for an American tour) Now that's what I call Crack-a-ackin to the mack-a-lackin! * (Upon returning to the zoo) Look at the mural, doesn't actually capture the real thing, does it? * (Upon returning to the zoo and finding that it depresses his friends) Guys. I'm sorry I left the zoo in the first place. I mean, If I had just stayed put, you wouldn't have anything to be sad about right now. * (Remembering all they did out in the world) I ran with the herd. * (After deciding they don't want to stay at the zoo) Let's run away with the circus! We apologize, they take us back, easy peasy, and if that doesn't work, we can remind them that we own their little fuzzy butts. * (to Alex) Wait just a sec, did you say Gia? I KNEW IT! You do like her! From the moment she held you! * (singing, in clown garb, to the tune of the famous circus theme) Da da da da da da da da, Circus, Da da da da da da da da, Afro, Circus, Afro, Circus Afro, Polka Dot, Polka Dot, Polka Dot Afro! * (under the effects of a tranquilizer gun) I'm like a candy cane in a black and white movie! * (To Dubois as she pulls up next to their car in a chase) Hello officer, is there a problem? ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Quotes